


Драбблы от Pomfry

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, First Crush, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hugs, Identity Porn, Illnesses, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Overprotective, Past Child Abuse, Pets, Post-Canon, Prom, Protective Older Brothers, Requited Unrequited Love, Rescue, Sibling Bonding, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teen Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Подборка драбблов автора Pomfry по заказам с Tumblr. В основном про Дэмиана. Много джондэми (слэш), местами дикдэми (джен, слэш) и тимдэми (джен), бэтсемья.Учтите, в оригинальной подборке в два раза больше драбблов. Я перевела те, которые мне больше всего нравятся.





	1. Вчера бедняк, сегодня король (Джон/Дэмиан, выпускной)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568268) by [Pomfry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон не хочет идти на выпускной бал, да ему и не с кем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Вчера бедняк, сегодня король» (yesterday a pauper, today a king) — английский аналог пословицы «Не было ни гроша, да вдруг алтын».
> 
> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Metropolis DC](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218023650.htm).

Честное слово, Джон знает, что это дохлый номер. Правда. Но просто все друзья уже нашли, с кем пойти, а мама не отстала, даже когда он сказал, что лучше бы провёл этот вечер с Дэмианом. 

И в тот самый момент его озарило, будто в голове включилась лампочка, — а почему бы не пригласить Дэмиана? В конце концов, если он придёт с Дэмианом, то уже будет не один. Одному было бы совсем неловко.

«Гениальный план», — думает Джон.

(А если уж так _случайно_ совпало, что он сохнет по Дэмиану с десяти лет… ну. Эту деталь никому знать не обязательно.)

Вот так Джон и оказывается здесь. До выпускного всего два дня, и, ого, у него сердце колотится? А если Дэмиан согласится, у них что, будет свидание? В груди становится тесно от нарастающей паники — надо было лучше всё продумать!

Джон уже готов сорваться с места и бежать без оглядки, потому что, господи боже, он же почти позвал Дэмиана _на свидание_ , как ему в голову-то могло прийти, что это хорошая идея!..

Дверь открывается, и выходит Дэмиан. Сердце Джона, запнувшись, сбивается с ритма — как и всегда. Это началось, когда ему было десять, а Дэмиан впервые посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся.

— Джон? — Дэмиан прислоняется плечом к косяку. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Джон, оглядев его с головы до ног, втягивает воздух. 

Дэмиан вырос худым. Поджарым и мускулистым, и эти мускулы достались ему тяжёлым трудом. Он остался похожим на мать — смуглая кожа, миндалевидные зелёные глаза, изогнутые брови, но… Кое-что в нём есть и от Брюса. Тонкие губы, уши, непослушные чёрные волосы, которые невозможно уложить.

Короче, Дэмиан вырос очень привлекательным человеком, который не даёт покоя Джону, да и вообще никому. Поговоришь с ним всего раз, а потом он не идёт у тебя из головы.

Дэмиану приходится щёлкнуть пальцами у него перед носом — только тогда Джон выходит из ступора. Щекам становится горячо. Он отворачивается.

Дэмиан явно не в восторге.

— Зачем ты пришёл, Джон? Мне нужно тренироваться.

Не нужно, вот серьёзно. Годы драк и фанатичных тренировок превратили Дэмиана в боевую машину, которую очень сложно одолеть. 

Разумеется, ничего такого Джон не говорит.

Нет, взамен этого из него вырывается поток невнятицы:

— Мама говорит, я должен идти на выпускной, даже если мне совсем не хочется, и у меня нет пары, и я подумал, что ты мог бы пойти со мной, но до меня только что дошло, что это же буквально свидание, а я в тебя втрескался миллион лет назад, и…

Тонкий палец ложится ему на губы, заставляя умолкнуть на полуслове.

— Джон, всё, что я понял, это «выпускной», «свидание» и «нет пары». Я делаю вывод, что у тебя нет спутника, и ты пришёл узнать, смогу ли я.

Джон беспомощно кивает, заливаясь краской от того, как близко к нему стоит Дэмиан.

Нет, ну правда. Между ними от силы дюйм.

Мысли в полном бардаке. Джон пытается привести их в порядок, а Дэмиан убирает с его губ палец — и прижимается к ним ртом. Затем, слегка отстранившись, говорит:

— И мой ответ «да».

Джон даже не успевает прийти в себя. Когда это наконец ему удаётся, Дэмиана уже нет, зато у Джона есть пара на выпускной.

И свидание с Дэмианом.

_Да_.


	2. Котцовские чувства (Дэмиан, кот Альфред, тепло)

Альфред недовольно помахивает хвостом и щурится, глядя на своего котёнка — тот дрожит, стягивая с себя ярко-красную попону. Нос у него тоже красный, а щёки розовые. 

Это не нормально. Не для его котёнка.

Его шёрстка чёрная и коричневая.

Не розовая.

Встревоженно мяукнув, Альфред спрыгивает с книжной полки, приземляется на мягкую кровать, но не выпускает из виду своего питомца.

— Привет, Альфред, — говорит Котёнок и гримасничает, непонятно зачем растягивая губы.  
— Мяу, — вежливо здоровается Альфред.  
— Там такой холод, — сообщает Котёнок, покосившись на окно.  
И в самом деле, снаружи всё стало белым. Альфред знает — это значит, что тепло ушло.

Кивнув, Альфред прихватывает котёнка зубами за руку и тянет к себе на кровать. Тот слушается, даже не спорит, ложится рядом и смотрит в потолок. У него зелёные глаза. Точь-в-точь как у матери Альфреда.

— Я устал.  
Альфред дёргает левым ухом, забирается к Котёнку на грудь и начинает мурчать. Сейчас он его согреет. Засмеявшись, Котёнок чешет ему голову, а Альфред мурлычет ещё громче, трётся лбом о его подбородок и говорит:  
— Хороший котик.

Похоже, тот не понимает. Ну ничего, он ведь ещё котёнок.  
А уж о своём котёнке Альфред позаботится.


	3. Эффект бабочек (Дэмиан/Дик, бабочки в животе)

Они вдвоём на диване: Дик полулежит, устроив ноги у Дэмиана на коленях, и от этого щекотно в животе, словно там порхают бабочки. Дэмиан любит их и ненавидит.

Ненавидит, потому что они заставляют его краснеть, и «нет, мне такое не нравится, и нет, я вообще не краснею, Дрейк», а любит, потому что, ну…

Когда он краснеет, Дик обнимает его, прижимает к себе крепко, и вот это Дэмиану нравится. Очень.

Он знает, что чуточку влюблён в Дика, и знает, что тот как минимум вдвое старше его, и всё же… Похоже, он просто не может выкинуть из головы эту ничтожную глупую влюблённость.

— Дэмиан?

Встрепенувшись, он поворачивается к Дику, а тот уже смотрит на него и обеспокоенно хмурится.

— Что? — огрызается Дэмиан. А вдруг Дик раскрыл его секрет, а вдруг…  
— Ты не уделал меня в «Марио Карт», — отвечает Дик, указывая на телеэкран. Дэмиан переводит взгляд туда — и да, он ехал слишком медленно, а теперь плетётся в хвосте.  
— Так не пойдёт, — бормочет Дэмиан и, умело лавируя по треку, вырывается в лидеры за несколько секунд. — Я в порядке, Грейсон. Просто задумался.  
Дик приподнимает бровь и жмёт на паузу.  
— Задумался?

Да. Задумался о той розовой дымке, которая появляется перед глазами, если Дик рядом, о бабочках в животе, о том, как сердце будто надувается в груди, стоит Дику улыбнуться, о том, как он волнуется всякий раз, когда Дик щеголяет своей гибкостью.

— Именно. Задумался.

У Дика скептическое выражение лица — очевидно, он не до конца верит Дэмиану, но всё же говорит:  
— Тогда ладно, — садится и целует его в лоб. Дэмиан заливается жарким румянцем, сердце колотится как бешеное.

Тук-тук-тук, тук-тук-тук, тук-тук-тук.

Дэмиан вскакивает и кое-как выдавливает:  
— Мне надо… — словно разучился выговаривать слова.

Он пулей вылетает из комнаты, и Дику остаётся лишь с удивлённой улыбкой смотреть ему вслед.


	4. Самый обычный день (Дэмиан/Джон, Дэмиан|Тим, краш как болезнь)

Дэмиан ночами наводит ужас на преступников, он профессиональный убийца, он сын Бэтмена.

Дэмиану шестнадцать, и он понятия не имеет, как быть нормальным подростком.

Он замечает, что из-за Джона его щёки пылают, как после долгой тренировки, а ещё в животе словно что-то порхает, а ещё в обществе Джона он очень нервничает, подбирая слова, а ещё его иногда будто накрывает волной, тёплой и… за неимением лучшего слова, пушистой.

Джон радостно смеётся, и лицо Дэмиана моментально вспыхивает — снова! — хотя он не давал на это согласия.

«Очевидно, у меня аллергия», — решает Дэмиан.

Пару дней он избегает Джона — наверняка тот переносит на себе что-то с фермы. Но аллергия не проходит: то же самое повторяется, даже если он просто думает о Джоне, и в конце концов Дэмиан начинает скучать так сильно, что сам едет к нему в гости.

«Возможно, меня прокляла ведьма». Это вторая версия Дэмиана, и он начинает собирать информацию о проклятьях и о том, как их снимать.

Оказывается, такого проклятья нет. Дэмиан в тупике.

«Придётся спросить у семьи», — думает он, пока Джон таскает его по ярмарке, с восторгом указывая на аттракционы. И на следующий же день он выходит на охоту.

Приходится спрашивать Тима. Дэмиану это противно до глубины души, но не важно — он просто не может ждать, ответ нужен прямо сейчас.

(Дик в Блюдхэйвене, Джейсон где-то пропадает с друзьями, а Дэмиан хочет обсудить это именно с братом, потому что… он предпочёл бы не распространяться о причинах.)

— Дрейк. Требуется твоя помощь, — говорит Дэмиан, и Тим от неожиданности падает с отцовского кресла. Он не спал пять дней. «Надо подсыпать ему снотворное, — делает мысленную пометку Дэмиан. — То, которое на него ещё действует». 

— Дрейк, — повторяет он вслух.  
— О, привет, демонское отродье. Что… — Тим зевает. — Что такое?

Дэмиан переминается с ноги на ногу в нерешительности, и Тим, заметив это, прищуривается и усилием воли прогоняет усталость, ведь Дэмиан сам не свой — он раньше никогда себя так не вёл.

— Что случилось? — требовательно спрашивает Тим, садясь прямо.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— С чем? — Тим откидывается на спинку кресла, в его голосе сквозит недоверие.

Дэмиан прочищает горло.

— Я наблюдаю у себя странные симптомы, когда Джон рядом, но не могу выяснить причину.  
— И ты пришёл ко мне?  
— Поверь, Дрейк, я бы не стал, — снисходительно цедит Дэмиан, — без необходимости.

Внимательный взгляд Тима становится сердитым.

— Ладно, выкладывай, какие там у тебя симптомы.

Дэмиан, возблагодарив небеса, усаживается напротив и начинает перечислять:  
— У меня в животе какое-то… волнение, если можно так сказать. Лицо становится горячим без моего дозволения, а ещё я стал переживать, что скажу что-то не то.

Тим морщится, как будто сейчас чихнёт, трёт нос, говорит:  
— Дэмиан, ты… — и вдруг хохочет. Его смех отскакивает от каменных стен звонкими горошинами.  
— _Что_?  
— Н-ничего. Просто… Тебе надо позвать Джона куда-нибудь. Сходите в кино или поужинать, или куда угодно.  
— И тогда моя… болезнь пройдёт? — нахмурившись, уточняет Дэмиан.  
— Ага, — кивает Тим, еле сдерживая смех. — Скорее всего.  
— _Хорошо_.

* * *

Завтра Дэмиан пойдёт с Джоном на свидание, и все симптомы как рукой снимет, а Тиму придётся спасаться бегством от разъярённого Дэмиана, который будет гоняться за ним с катаной.

Словом, будет самый обычный день.


	5. Совместная опека (Тим|Дэмиан, Тим|Джейсон, хорошие старшие братья)

«Ей-богу! — думает Тим, внутренне закипая. — Уж после стольких-то детей Брюс мог бы понять, что к чему».

Но, похоже, нет, раз Дэмиан снова разыгрывает спектакль «Я совсем не расстроен, и меня никто не обидел». Тим видит его насквозь.

— Он такой… такой… — начинает Дэмиан, и его лицо по-детски морщится. Вздохнув, Тим осторожно проводит ладонью по волосам младшего братишки. Тот ощеривается. Лучше убрать руку.  
— Что случилось?  
— Он… они…  
— Погоди-ка, — Тим останавливает его жестом. — _Они?_  
— Да, они! — повторяет Дэмиан и с размаху бьёт кулаком в подушку, на которой лежит. — Отец и Грейсон!

Тим застывает на месте.

О, так это не только Брюс. О нет, это Брюс и _Дик_.

Он достаёт телефон и звонит Джейсону.

— Что случилось, крошка Тим?  
— Код «Би и Ди».  
— Вот срань, — сплёвывает Джейсон, и Тим кивает.  
— Демонёнок у меня дома. Где они?  
— Идут к тебе, — отвечает Джейсон. Тим трёт лоб.  
— Ну, ещё бы. Тяни время, мне надо его увести.  
— Будет сделано, птенчик.  
— Что такое «код Би и Ди»? — спрашивает Дэмиан. Тим смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
— Что-то. Собирайся, мы уходим к Джейсону.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем! — рявкает Тим, натягивая толстовку с капюшоном. — Хочешь встретиться с Брюсом и Диком?  
— …Нет, — угрюмо отвечает Дэмиан, и Тим швыряет ему куртку.  
— Тогда давай быстрее. Джейсон их задержит, но надо выходить _прямо сейчас_.

* * *

— Ладно, что за хуйню они устроили на этот раз? — спрашивает Джейсон, едва заходит в квартиру.  
— Не знаю и знать не хочу, — отвечает Тим, скрестив руки на груди. — Это уже третий раз за последние два месяца. Пусть держатся подальше от него.

Они оба смотрят на мальчика, спящего на диване. Дэмиан так измотал себя, что наконец-то вырубился десять минут назад, и, честно говоря, Тим этому рад. Дэмиану давно пора отдохнуть.  
— Ну, Замена, каков план? — прерывает молчание Джейсон, и Тим поднимает взгляд на него.  
— Мы их на пушечный выстрел к нему не подпустим, блин. По крайней мере, пока не извинятся. И даже после этого он домой не вернётся.  
— То есть мы получаем опеку, а они — право посещений? — уточняет Джейсон, и в его глазах вспыхивают искорки кровожадной радости.  
— В целом, да.

Джейсон ухмыляется. Его улыбка не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
Тим улыбается ему в ответ.

— Чудненько.

Они пожимают руки, и сделка заключена.


	6. Дракон становится принцессой (Джон/Дэмиан, супергеройское спасение)

«Вот в такие моменты я жалею, что надо скрывать своё происхождение», — кисло думает Дэмиан, когда его насильно увозят на какую-то конспиративную квартиру.

Снотворное, которым его накачали, смогло бы вырубить обычного человека, — очевидно, похитители профессионалы, хотя всё равно странно, что они его не раскрыли, учитывая, кто его родственники, — но Дэмиан далеко не обычный человек, и для него такая доза — лишь досадный пустяк, ведь приходится изображать обморок.

Представьте себе.

«Просто смешно», — мысленно рычит Дэмиан и раздражённо сжимает кулаки, ведь он всего-навсего бедный-несчастный Дэмиан Уэйн, изнеженный богатенький мальчик, который не умеет драться.

Тьфу.

— Давайте позвоним боссу, скажем, что пацан у нас, — говорит один из похитителей. Дэмиан стукается головой о стену, надеясь, что если приложится как следует, то и вправду потеряет сознание.

* * *

«…И к другим новостям: Дэмиан Уэйн уже пять часов числится пропавшим, власти до сих пор не получили никаких требований выкупа…»

Джон, читавший комикс, резко поднимает голову.

* * *

Дэмиану почти удаётся задремать, и тут вдруг стена взрывается, а в пролом заходит Супербой, сверкая красными глазами.

Дэмиан моргает. Моргает ещё раз. Джон с лёгкостью разрывает наручники на его запястьях, потом на лодыжках, берёт на руки — хватка выдаёт его истинную силу, — выносит наружу и осторожно ставит Дэмиана на тротуар, напоследок поцеловав в макушку и шепнув:  
— Всё будет хорошо, Дэмиан. Не волнуйся, я разберусь.

Дэмиан смотрит ему в спину, когда тот шагает обратно в разлом стены. Из квартиры разносятся крики.

Он не может больше сдерживаться.

И смеётся.

* * *

За неделю фото Супербоя, который несёт на руках растерянного Дэмиана Уэйна, облетает весь интернет, а видео, где они крепко обнимаются, взлетает в топ на YouTube. 

Брюс Уэйн, отвечая на вопросы, уныло улыбается в камеру и говорит:  
— Если мой сын хочет встречаться с супергероем, кто я такой, чтобы ему мешать?

Тем временем Дэмиана похищают снова, и Супербой прилетает за ним уже через минуту.

Постепенно до людей доходит, что Уэйна-младшего лучше и пальцем не трогать — последствия такие, что игра не стоит свеч.

(А ещё через неделю Джона Кента спасает Робин, и интернет снова впадает в истерику.

Тяжёлый выдался месяц. Для всех.)


	7. Всё есть яд, и всё есть лекарство (Дик|Дэмиан, хёрт-комфорт)

Дик просыпается, чувствуя себя поганей некуда. Он пытается встать, но каждая мышца спины протестующе стонет, — значит, это не просто приступ хандры. 

Он падает обратно на постель, зажимает рот руками и душераздирающе кашляет. Звуки такие, как будто тут умирает кит.

Уф.

К чёрту весь мир, да здравствует нора из одеял. В жопу это бэтменство, ему нужен отдых.

Глаза начинают слипаться, дыхание становится ровным, и всё в мире почти налаживается, как вдруг…

— Грейсон!

На него приземляется чьё-то маленькое тело, и это, конечно же, младший брат. Дэмиан ворчит без остановки, обзывая его лентяем, и что-то там про «пора вставать, Грейсон, завтрак готов», а Дик, тяжело вздохнув, затаскивает его к себе под одеяла, обнимает руками и ногами, как коала — ветку эвкалипта, и вновь засыпает.

Ну, по крайней мере, пытается.

У Дэмиана другие планы, и он сообщает о них пинками и криками прямо в ухо, не переставая вырываться на волю, но Дика не переупрямишь, нет, сэр. Дик болеет, он хочет отдохнуть, а ещё он хочет обнимашек с кое-каким сыном Бэтмена, и, господь свидетель, он их получит.  
— Тш-ш, — шепчет он в подушку, стискивая Дэмиана в объятиях, а тот возмущённо пыхтит, прижатый к его груди.  
— Грейсон, в чём дело, — Дэмиан как бы спрашивает, однако это никакой не вопрос, а требование, но Дик сейчас слишком устал для нотаций, поэтому он просто отвечает как есть:  
— Я заболел.

Он вздыхает, и на него опять находит кашель, но он успевает сначала свернуться калачиком и только потом закашляться — Дик считает, это уже плюс.

Дэмиан понимающе хмыкает и снова пытается сбежать.  
— Я сообщу Пенниуорту и прослежу, чтобы он принёс тебе надлежащие лекарства.  
Дик вновь тяжело вздыхает.  
— Но я хочу пообниматься с тобой, — жалобно говорит он, поскорей зарываясь обратно в одеяльную нору, пока проклятое солнце не выжгло ему глаза.

Дэмиан замолкает, и Дик пользуется этой возможностью, чтобы переложить его поудобнее — сам сползает вниз, а Дэмиана подтягивает выше, головой к своему плечу.

— …или я могу ему позвонить, — по лицу Дэмиана видно, что он сомневается, но позволяет себе рискнуть. Дик улыбается: если он правильно понял, это значит, что Дэмиан не уйдёт.  
— Договорились.


	8. Slowmates (Джон/Дэмиан, фоновый супербэт, соулмейты)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я перевожу «Mother» как «мадар» (от персидского mâdar = mother), потому что по-русски, обращаясь к матерям, мы никогда не говорим «мать», а мне кажется, что даже маленький Дэмиан не стал бы называть Талию «мама». Церемонность — это его фишка :3

Дэмиан впервые узнаёт о соулмейтах в три года.  
В тот же день он узнаёт, что в Лиге принято их убивать. 

— Но, мадар, если мы сражаемся ради кого-то, то становимся сильнее в бою? — спрашивает он. Это логичный вопрос, навеянный чтением книг и подслушанными от служанок сплетнями о Лиге Справедливости.  
— Нет, — отвечает мать и проводит рукой по его волосам, всего раз. Дэмиан наслаждается лаской, это очень редкий момент: обычно мать прикасается к нему лишь на тренировках. — Нет, Дэмиан. Пусть те, кто в Лиге, сражаются только за Лигу, и больше ни за кого, это к лучшему. Потому что любовь превращает нас в предателей, любовь разобщает нас. Когда ты встретишь своего соулмейта, ты вынешь из ножен меч и убьёшь его. Со своим я так и сделала.  
— Мадар, а кто был твоим соулмейтом?  
— Прелестная девушка по имени Адила. Она жила в деревне по соседству, была домашней работницей. Я прикончила её собственноручно. Ты должен сделать то же самое, ясно?  
— Ясно, мадар.

* * *

Дэмиан усваивает урок, но это не мешает ему с жадностью впитывать все доступные знания о соулмейтах.

Втайне он надеется, что своего никогда не встретит. Если он наконец обретёт родственную душу, ей (или ему) придётся умереть.

А Дэмиан… не хочет этого. Только не для неё. Или него.

* * *

Дэмиан впервые видит настоящую метку души в пять лет. Слова «О, простите, пожалуйста, я вас не заметила» написаны на коже его матери.

Если зажмуриться, он может представить Адилу.

Оливковая кожа, янтарные глаза с золотыми крапинками, сильные руки, озорная мальчишеская улыбка.

Дэмиан не понимает, зачем было её убивать.

* * *

В десять он встречает своего отца.

Он знает, что отцовский соулмейт — не мадар, но ему всё равно.

Потому что теперь он покинет то место, где должен был убить свою вторую половину. И пускай он незаконнорождённый, плод искушения и страсти, но он хочет встретить своего соулмейта.

Он хочет наконец-то чувствовать себя целым.

* * *

Соулмейт отца — это Супермен.

Супермен, он…

Дэмиан готов с ним смириться.

Но дальше всё летит к чертям: Кент умирает, отец кричит от отчаянья, ведь его соулмейта больше нет, совсем нигде нет, а потом появляется новый Кларк Кент, и его соулмейт — не отец.

Это Лоис Лейн. Дэмиан чувствует, как мучается отец: он получил Кларка обратно, и в то же время он потерял его навсегда.

Весь следующий месяц Дэмиан спит в отцовской постели, свернувшись у него под боком, потому что на этой половине кровати раньше спал Кент, а отец…

Отец немой от горя.

Именно такой судьбы Дэмиан и хотел избежать.

Он бодает отца лбом в плечо и обнимает покрепче.

* * *

В тринадцать Дэмиан встречает Джонатана Кента.

Несмотря на то, что отец потерял своего соулмейта, он продолжает работать с Кентом, и в мире по-прежнему нет никого лучше них. Лишь в собственной спальне, где стены хранят тайну, отец перестаёт держать лицо, и когда Дэмиан видит, что тот полностью сломлен, то снова начинает ночевать у него.

Но Джонатан Кент не похож ни на нового Супермена, ни на прежнего, и Дэмиан это ценит.

Так что он пытается с ним подружиться.

Между ними всё начинается и заканчивается, вспыхивает и затухает, но Дэмиан пережидает все взлёты и падения ради того момента, который настанет через пять лет. Того момента, когда слова навеки впечатаются в его кожу. 

Он ждёт, он учится, и всё это время его лучшим другом остаётся Джонатан Кент.

* * *

Дэмиану исполняется восемнадцать, и тот самый момент… не настаёт.

Он разглядывает свою руку широко открытыми, не верящими глазами. Неужели…

Неужели есть _хоть кто-то_ без метки души?

Дэмиан поднимает взгляд, и все вокруг уже знают. Они смотрят на его пустое запястье, они видят его… его провал, потому что это именно провал, — и Дэмиан опрометью выбегает из дома.

Чем он заслужил такое?

Он трёт глаза. Слёз становится только больше.

Ради соулмейта он бросил собственную мать — он ещё не знал, кто им станет, но уже не хотел убивать этого человека.

А теперь… Похоже, у него просто нет родственной души, нет и всё.

Зарыдав, Дэмиан сгибается пополам и зажимает себе рот ладонью.

— Ну почему…

Он даже не в силах закончить.

* * *

Теперь Дэмиан носит на запястье широкий чёрный браслет. Пусть кто-нибудь возразит, пусть только осмелится…

Все молчат.

* * *

Джону исполняется восемнадцать, и он получает свои слова в ту же секунду.

Дэмиан разворачивается и уходит.

Он пустышка, и не должен омрачать лучшему другу судьбоносный момент.

Он просто не имеет права.

(Он даже не замечает жжение на запястье.)

* * *

Дэмиан редко смотрит на свою руку.

Ему незачем.

Раньше он разглядывал её в предвкушении, раньше он гадал, что же за слова там появятся.

А теперь — какой смысл.

Джон пролетает мимо него красным вихрем, устремляясь к очередному врагу, но Дэмиан успевает заметить черноту метки на его запястье.

Это первый раз за несколько месяцев, когда они видятся, но говорить некогда, нет времени переброситься даже парой слов.

Перчатка загорается. Дэмиан срывает её и бросает на развалины здания, запрыгивая к Джону на руки. Им и не надо говорить — в последний раз они это делали, когда Джону ещё было семнадцать.

Поэтому когда бёрдаранг Дэмиана попадает злодею прямо в глаз и прошивает его череп насквозь, а сам Дэмиан перепрыгивает через его голову, кувыркнувшись в воздухе, Джон ловит Дэмиана не глядя — его глаза в это время неумолимо прожигают линию вдоль вражеского позвоночника.

Бок болит, рука вывихнута, но они _победили_.

— Эй, у тебя всё нормально?  
— Всё _отлично_ , Флэймбёрд.

Лицо Джона озаряется радостью.

— Я так и знал!

И Джон целует его.

Дэмиан застывает на месте. Он… что?

— Флэймбёрд, что ты делаешь?

Джон улыбается до ушей и бросается его обнимать. Дэмиан морщится — его рёбрам такие телодвижения совсем не нравятся.

— Ты мой соулмейт! — радуется Джон, кружа его.  
— Я… что?  
— Ты сказал мои слова души! — Джон закатывает рукав, а там.  
Там.  
«Всё отлично, Флэймбёрд».  
— Нет у меня никакого соулмейта! — шипит Дэмиан, сдирая с себя браслет.  
— Э, ну вообще-то, есть, — говорит Джон и показывает пальцем на его руку.  
«Эй, у тебя всё нормально?»

— Значит, есть, — выдыхает Дэмиан и осмеливается взглянуть на Джона из-под ресниц.  
— Ага, есть, — смеётся Джон, а потом целует его снова, и хотя у Дэмиана всё болит, он решает, что никакой иной судьбы себе бы не пожелал.


	9. Лучший способ провести ночь (Дэмиан|Касс, сближающий разговор)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этом драббле, как и в комиксах Фрэнка Миллера, слово «Готэм» женского рода.

«В ночной подсветке Готэм даже не похожа на помойную яму», — размышляет Дэмиан, сидя на краю крыши Уэйн-тауэр и болтая ногами.

Совсем не похожа. Свет огней сглаживает шероховатости, маскирует все угрозы, которые таит в себе ночь, прячет людей, которые хотят лишь одного — выжить.

Готэм ослепляет тех, кому посчастливилось жить в ней с комфортом.

«Точнее, — поправляет сам себя Дэмиан, пока ветер ерошит ему волосы и сдувает плащ набок, — она ослепляет лишь тех, кто настолько глуп, чтобы позволить ей это». 

Касс приближается к нему танцующей походкой, ступая так же неслышно, как и он сам, и грациозно опускается рядом. Они оба смотрят на то богом забытое место, которое поклялись охранять сегодня ночью, и Дэмиан подумывает о том, чтобы пойти выслеживать уличных грабителей, но когда он собирается встать, старшая сестра удерживает его за запястье. Он смотрит на неё с недоумением — что такое? А она кивком указывает на Джейсона и Тима, которые переругиваются, не отрываясь от патрулирования. Дэмиан фыркает, глядя на них. Так и тянет пнуть их обоих в лицо, чтобы прекратили.

Но сегодня ночью он не в настроении.

Касс постукивает пальцем по его затылку, и Дэмиан вновь оборачивается к ней, а она быстро, на секретном языке жестов, который знают лишь высшие ассасины Лиги Убийц, показывает: «Хочу поболтать». 

Стараясь не улыбнуться, Дэмиан знаками отвечает: «О чём?» — а Касс, просияв, беззвучно шевелит губами: «О наших учителях в Лиге».

Она умеет разговаривать — она просто не любит это делать, и тут Дэмиан может её понять, потому что в Лиге тебя учат распознавать, что говорит человек, лишь взглянув на него мельком. Это одна из вещей, по которым он скучает в те редкие моменты, когда ему хочется вернуться в пустыню.

Конечно, с Касс никто не сравнится, но и Дэмиан не растерял своих навыков, и это одна из причин, почему ему нравится общаться с ней.

Касс улыбается и кивает, а Дэмиан стучит кулаком по бедру — раз, другой. Касс пересаживается, чтобы поджать ноги по-турецки, повернувшись к Дэмиану лицом. Он повторяет за ней.

«Итак», — начинает он, и они не останавливаются до самого восхода, пока братья не начинают их искать. У них обоих бока болят от смеха, губы устали от широких улыбок и гримас неодобрения, а на щеках подсыхают дорожки от слёз.

Дэмиан не думает, что можно проводить ночи лучше.


	10. Нашёл время! (Джон/Дэмиан, внезапное признание)

Сейчас вообще не время о таком думать, и Дэмиан это знает. Но голова всё равно забита мыслями, полными восторга и — тут он вздрагивает — обожания.

Серьёзно, Джон же просто…  
Джон же просто дерётся.

Серьёзно. И нет повода, чтобы эти… относительно регулярные мысли забурлили именно сейчас.

Мозг Дэмиана, очевидно, с этим не согласен.

«Посмотри! Посмотри, как он прищуривается! Посмотри, как он разрывает металл, даже не напрягаясь!» — вздыхает его разум, явно не замечая, что стойка у Джона просто кошмарная.

«Но ведь он идиот!» — мысленно возражает Дэмиан, упорно не обращая внимания на то, как к щекам приливает жар.

Нет, он не запал на Джона.

(Может, и нет, а может, Дэмиан отрицает этот факт уже несколько недель, хотя прекрасно понимает, что он… «влюблён» — слишком сильное слово… так ведь?)

Но затем Джон лёгким пинком обрушивает стену, и Дэмиан резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

Вот только этого…

Тут Джон разворачивается к нему с широкой улыбкой, от которой в уголках глаз появляются складочки, и все мысли Дэмиана испаряются.

— Эй, Робин. Нам лучше уходить отсюда.

За спиной Джона светит закатное солнце, и от одного этого зрелища нелегко оправиться, а тут ещё и его улыбка мальчика с фермы, и обломки стены, лежащие у ног… Дэмиан заворожённо бормочет:  
— Я люблю тебя.

Джон застывает, широко распахнув синие глаза:  
— Чего?

— Ничего! — выпаливает Дэмиан, стреляет тросом с «кошкой» в ближайшую крышу и улетает.

Чёрт подери, это был самый неподходящий момент для того, чтобы всё осознать, да ещё и сказать _вслух_.

Проклятье!


	11. Собачья жизнь (Джейсон и собака)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С чего начинается утро Джейсона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переведено на ЗФБ-2020 для команды [WTF Batman & Co](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218932215.htm).

Утро Джейсона начинается так: он просыпается, в бок упирается что-то тяжёлое и тёплое, а лицо обдувает ветром. Открыв глаза, он оказывается нос к носу со своей собакой. Он улыбается до ушей, гладит её, а она обнюхивает его лицо и виляет хвостом так энергично, что почти трясётся. Джейсон смеётся над ней. Ужасно восторженная собака, просто умора.

— Кто хорошая девочка? — воркующим голосом спрашивает он, почёсывая её за ушами, и сам же отвечает: — Это ты, ты хорошая.

А она лает отрывисто, глядит на него и сияет от радости.

В конце концов, спрыгнув с кровати, она скрывается за дверью спальни, так и продолжая вилять хвостом. Джейсон откидывается обратно на подушки и смотрит в потолок. Когда Рой предложил в качестве терапии завести собаку-компаньона, Джейсон послушал совета, ведь это же был Рой. И — сработало. И до сих пор работает, он ни на минуту не пожалеет, что завёл Сэди. Она помогает ему быть спокойнее и отвлекает, когда его снова кроет. Она классная, правда, и…

Бдыщ! А следом:  
— Джейсон! Сэди только что разбила тарелку.

Джейсон со вздохом вылезает из постели. Похоже, придётся ему прибираться. Тупая псина!

Но он всё равно её любит.


	12. Но есть одно «но». Или три (Джон/Дэмиан, бэтсемья, первое свидание)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: Дэмиану восемнадцать, Джону около шестнадцати, и они только что разобрались в своих чувствах.

Джон чувствует себя просто потрясно. Ничто и никогда не испортит ему настроение, вот так.

Его первое свидание с Дэмианом прошло _идеально_.

Никаких моментов, когда за себя стыдно. Никаких катастроф, куда нужно лететь и разбираться. Только он и Дэмиан.

Они сходили в кино на «Собачью жизнь» — Джон плакал, Дэмиан тоже обронил пару слезинок, — а потом поужинали в «Олив Гарден». (Джону говорили, Дэмиан любит их салат. Сам Дэмиан и говорил.)

Всё было классно!

И вот он бережно ставит Дэмиана на землю у дверей особняка, потому что нёс его домой на руках, как невесту. Остаётся лишь попрощаться.

— Пока, Дэмиан! — Джон весь сияет.

Дэмиан в ответ еле заметно улыбается и машет рукой. Свитшот велик ему на несколько размеров, так что рукав соскальзывает от запястья вниз… и тут вдруг Дэмиан бледнеет. А потом раз — и валит Джона на землю. Тот даже не успевает спросить, в чём дело.

И вот они — Джон лежит на спине. Под Дэмианом. Который сидит на его бёдрах. Верхом.

Похоже, ему закоротило мозг.

Он едва разбирает слова, когда Дэмиан кричит:  
— Какого чёрта, Дрейк?

Значит, тут Тим Дрейк, и, значит, нужно вставать, точно нужно, но Дэмиан всё ещё на нём, и прямо сейчас Джону как-то совсем не хочется подниматься.

— Должен же я был как-то привлечь твоё внимание.  
— И твой метод — это швырнуть в нас криптонитовый бэтаранг? — судя по голосу, Дэмиан злится, и Джон с ним солидарен, но в следующую секунду Дэмиан теряет равновесие и чуть не падает, так что Джону приходится схватить его за ноги, чтобы удержать.

(И нет, он не тащится, ощущая, как под пальцами перекатываются мускулы, не-а, ничего подобного.

И нет, он не думает о том, какими опасными способны быть эти ноги, и нет, он не краснеет.

Отстаньте.)

Дэмиан, продолжая ругаться с Тимом, усаживается обратно на бёдра Джона, а Джон не убирает с него руки. Пусть лежат, он и сам полежит, ему всё нравится.

Ну, пока над ним не нависает тень. Джон поворачивает голову и видит мужчину с пистолетом.

— Тодд! Опусти пистолет!  
— Ну-ну, бэтмалыш, я же просто над ним прикалываюсь, — отвечает Тодд (офигеть, это Джейсон Тодд!) и смеётся.

Фыркнув, Дэмиан встаёт с Джона — грациозно, как и положено профессиональной грозе преступников.  
— О да, это заметно, — говорит он, источая сарказм, и рывком поднимает Джона на ноги.  
— Спокойно, Дэми. Мы просто хотим убедиться, что он с тобой встречается не чтобы залезть тебе в штаны.

Джон оборачивается, видит Дика и краснеет.

— Я не такой.  
Этот писк тонет в громком голосе Джейсона:  
— Ага, а ты читал газеты со сплетнями? Куча людей только этого и хотят!

Дэмиан начинает орать на братьев, крепко сжимая ладонь Джона в своей, а Джон… Да, может, сейчас ему стыдно за себя так, как в жизни не было, но он рад быть здесь. Именно здесь. 


	13. Неочевидное (Тим|Дэмиан, шрамы)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Насколько хорошо Тим знает Дэмиана?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переведено на ЗФБ-2020 для команды [WTF Batman & Co](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218932215.htm).

Если бы Тима спросили, многое ли он знает о Дэмиане, он бы ответил, что нет. Он знает, что Дэмиан — сын Брюса, что он заносчивый и любит животных. Он знает, что руки Дэмиана смертельно опасны, особенно когда в них катана. Он знает, что Дэмиану нравится рисовать, что его любимый напиток — чай, что когда он ест что-то приторное, то корчит такую гримасу, от которой Тим каждый раз хохочет до истерики. Но это не значит, что он многое знает _о самом_ Дэмиане. Практически всё перечисленное — лишь наблюдения, вещи, которые Тим подмечает бессознательно. Не то.

Ещё он знает, что иногда, поднимаясь на ноги или поворачиваясь всем телом, Дэмиан морщится, как от застарелой боли. Он знает, что Дэмиан предпочитает одежду с длинным рукавом, чтобы скрыть руки, и что когда он улыбается своей коварной улыбочкой, тонкий шрам на губе растягивается и становится заметным. Он знает, что Дэмиан старается не получать шрамов, что у него кривые костяшки, ведь они слишком много раз были сломаны. «Так же, как у Брюса», — думает Тим и усилием воли гасит вспышку гнева из-за чувства, что его бросили.

Тиму многое известно. И всё же он не ожидал _вот такого_ , не был готов к этому лоскутному одеялу из кожи и созвездиям из выпуклых рубцов. Никогда, _ни разу_ не думал, что это увидит.

Дэмиан, нахмурившись, стягивает ботинки и растирает ступни. Тим украдкой бросает взгляд, и в нём вскипает ярость при виде рубцовой ткани от старых ран и старых ожогов. Сжав кулаки, он возвращается к папкам с документами, но перед глазами всё ещё стоит эта картина.

Дэмиан весь покрыт шрамами. Старыми, новыми, и совсем свежий шов рассекает два давным-давно зарубцевавшихся. Это как мозаика, как игра «Попробуй найти ровную кожу». Руки исполосованы крест-накрест. На ногах и ладонях мелкие рубчики. Есть даже шрам у самого горла, и Тим замирает как громом пораженный, подумав: будь этот шрам чуть выше, всего на дюйм или два ближе к подбородку, то Дэмиан теперь был бы немым. И… это просто в голове не укладывается. Невозможно представить пещеру без голоса Дэмиана, разносящегося по ней эхом. Так же, как нельзя представить пещеру без бэткоровы.

Он стискивает кулак так, что ногти впиваются в ладонь. Дэмиан не знает, что он видел, не знает, что Тим теперь _в курсе_. Он не знает. Тим постарается, чтобы так всё и осталось.

Он тянется за своим кофе. Ему потребуется весь доступный кофеин, чтобы провернуть то, что он задумал — раздобыть кое-какую информацию о Ра’се и о Лиге Убийц, а потом взломать их систему безопасности парочкой прицельных вирусов. 

На экране появляется фото серийного убийцы, и Тим оскаливается. Пускай Дэмиан избалованный, пускай несносный, но он _брат Тима_. Никто не смеет делать ему больно.

Даже родной дед.


	14. Смотрины (Ра’с аль Гул, Джон/Дэмиан, заботливый, но жуткий дедушка)

Ра’с аль Гул — злодей.

Он прекрасно знает, кем является, и не имеет возражений. Да, пожалуй, он может быть… отталкивающим в своём стремлении удержать власть, и да, пожалуй, он одержим Уэйнами, но ему десять тысяч лет с гаком, и ему скучно. А они его развлекают.

Нельзя сказать, что собственную семью он не любит — неправда, любит безгранично, порой даже чрезмерно, ведь Яма имеет обыкновение обострять чувства.

Словом, он прекрасно знает, что у него с головой не всё в порядке, но давайте начистоту — разве не у всех так? Кроме того, за всю свою жизнь Ра’с не встречал ни одного человека, подобного Джокеру, так что чихать он хотел на то, кто что думает. Зовите его безумцем, если угодно, но он лучше Джокера. 

(Или как там выражаются нынешние поколения? Мне насрать?

Или — да мне вообще фиолетово?

Хм.)

Так или иначе, он любит своего внука, вот почему он навещает его время от времени, дабы убедиться, что тот окружил себя достойными людьми.

(Дик Грейсон входит в ближний круг, но Ра'с уважает его в достаточной мере, чтобы признать: этот юноша в гармонии со своими эмоциями, чего нельзя сказать о большинстве людей в жизни Дэмиана. Так что их отношениям он не препятствует.)

А вот на сына Супермена надо ещё посмотреть.

— Итак, — говорит Ра'с, обращаясь к мальчику перед собой, и наклоняется так, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. — Каковы твои намерения в отношении моего внука? 

Джонатан Сэмюэль Кент таращится на него так, словно видит сумасшедшего.

— Дэмиан! Твой дед, он просто… просто… — взрывается Джон, как только Дэмиан заходит в гостиную.  
— Выжил из ума? Психически болен? Жуткий, от него мороз по коже? — перечисляет Дэмиан, даже не отрываясь от папки с файлами.  
— Да!

Дэмиан бросает взгляд на своего бойфренда и весело приподнимает бровь.  
— Не беспокойся насчет него, возлюбленный, хорошо? Он просто проверяет, соответствуешь ли ты его стандартам.  
— Его стандарты — это бред какой-то!  
— Как и он сам, и всё же он по-прежнему один из главных противников моего отца. Не беспокойся. Раз ты до сих пор жив, значит, прошёл проверку. Следующим испытанием будет выжить в поединке за мою руку и сердце.  
— Чего?!


	15. Народ против Джона Кента (Джон/Дэмиан, бэтсемья, недопонимание)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды бэтсемья узнаёт, что Джон изменяет Дэмиану.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переведено на ЗФБ-2020 для команды [WTF Batman & Co](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218932215.htm).

Когда Дэмиан влетает в особняк, лицо у него непроницаемое, но глаза красные, а в руке зажаты наброски кровавой расправы.

Все озадачены: что же произошло? Брюс отправляет Дика выяснить.

Дик проваливает миссию.  
С треском.  
Его прогоняют из спальни Дэмиана бэтарангами, тяжёлыми пресс-папье и потоком ругательств.

Так что, коллективно посовещавшись, следующим посылают Альфреда. Ради успеха мирных переговоров он несёт с собой чай и любимые лакомства Дэмиана.

Они проводят за закрытыми дверями часа три. Альфред появляется на пороге, выкатывая тележку с пустой посудой, и по его лицу почти незаметно, что он зол. Этого хватает, чтобы поставить всех на уши.

— Что случилось, Альфред? — первым спрашивает Тим. Допустим, он не особо любит этого мальчишку, но ведь они семья. И Тим никому не позволит его обижать.  
— Похоже, мистер Кент позабыл, как много он значит для мастера Дэмиана, и… — Альфред замолкает, чтобы прочистить горло, — завёл интрижку на стороне.

Его слова производят мгновенный эффект. Дик бегом возвращается к Дэмиану и, не обращая внимания на протесты, обнимает его и обещает отомстить.

Тим уже на телефоне — ищет новые и изощрённые способы испортить Джону жизнь. Просто удивительно, на что способен человек, если у него достаточно денег и связей.

Джейсон, выругавшись, бьёт кулаком в стену, а потом начинает ходить из угла в угол. Мысленно он приносит клятву превратить жизнь Джона в ад кромешный.

Ну и, как будто этого мало, Брюс включает Бэтмена. Свет вокруг него меркнет. Джон, сидя в собственной комнате за мили отсюда, дрожит.

(Если вы не знали, так умеет только Брюс. Брюс и Альфред.)

Короче говоря, Джон разозлил самую могущественную семью на планете — Уэйнов.

* * *

Джон прилетает на следующий день. Бэтклан, собравшийся на лужайке перед особняком, издалека замечает фланелевую рубашку.

Они готовы к тёплой встрече.

Вооружены до зубов.

Дэмиан по-прежнему у себя в спальне — рисует, как его бывший бойфренд умирает мучительной смертью.

Семья твёрдо решила, что так тому и быть.

Джон мягко приземляется и тут же, отпрыгнув, взлетает обратно, чтобы увернуться от сокрушительного пинка в шею — щедрый подарок от Тима, не стоит благодарностей.

Затем он получает пулю от Джейсона.

И резкий удар кулаком в лицо — от Брюса.

А потом Дик прыгает ему на спину и валит на землю. Джон вообще не понимает, что происходит.

— Ты правда думал, что это сойдёт тебе с рук? — рычит Брюс голосом Бэтмена.

Джон вздрагивает. Он знаком с Брюсом уже несколько лет и понимает, что сейчас перед ним обычный рассерженный отец, но этот рык всё равно пугает его до усрачки. 

— Слушайте, вы всё не так поняли!

Тим фыркает, одной рукой вращая свой посох бо так быстро, что от этого зрелища кружится голова.

— Ты уж прости, но мы тебе не верим.  
— Но это правда! — настаивает Джон, силясь стряхнуть Дика со спины. Никак не выходит, а всё потому, что Джейсон воткнул в землю рядом с ними осколок криптонита. — Слушайте, к моему другу Райли пристал какой-то парень в супермаркете и никак не отлипал. Райли испугался, потому что этот парень буквально преследовал его, ну и он попросил меня сделать вид, что мы встречаемся. Чтобы тот парень отстал. — Вздохнув, Джон укладывается поудобнее. — Я согласился, потому что напугать Райли — это надо постараться, ну и вообще, тому парню было лет двадцать. Так что я подошёл к нему, мы немного поболтали обо всяком таком, о чём парочки обычно говорят, а потом я его увёл. Наверное, это Дэмиан и увидел.  
— Замена? — Джейсон обращается к Тиму, но тот и без просьб уже взламывает систему камер наблюдения.  
— Так всё и было.

Дик встаёт, выдёргивает из земли криптонит и неловко улыбается.

— Извини, Джон.

Охнув, Джон садится.

— Да ничего. Теперь можно мне пойти поговорить с Дэмианом?  
— Мистер Кент, я бы рекомендовал вам иметь при себе сопровождающего в качестве щита, — вмешивается Альфред, стоя в дверях, преисполненный достоинства, как и всегда. — Мастер Брюс вполне сгодится.  
— Привет, Альфред, — тяжело вздыхает Джон, помахав рукой.  
— Доброго дня, мистер Кент, — Альфред отвечает полупоклоном и скрывается в особняке.

Фыркнув от смеха, Джейсон вальяжно — да, именно вальяжно — направляется к своему мотоциклу.

— Ну, удачи, Брюс.

Брюс оглядывается, ища поддержки у детей, но обнаруживает, что Тим уже исчез, а Дик смотрит в сторону и насвистывает с невинным видом.

Чёрт побери, все его дети — предатели.

— Давайте скорей, — подгоняет его Джон, уже спеша к особняку. — Я не хочу, чтобы мой парень злился на меня дольше, чем надо.  
— Ладно, — ворчит Брюс и плетётся за бойфрендом своего сына, который, оказывается, не изменяет.

Брюс вот-вот рискнёт жизнью — дети должны ему, ох как должны.

И он спросит с них _по полной_.


End file.
